The present invention relates to a shot material and a blasting method using the shot material.
Blast processing is used in a wide variety of fields for peeling a coating, such as a white line on the pavement, and removing other deposits, removing a deposit to a rubber mold, removing a deposit, such as paint, pollutant, rust, or surface oxide, deburring of a resin shaped article, or surface abrasion. Conventionally, as a shot material for use in the blast processing, particles made of various materials, such as alumina, glass, or a resin, have been utilized. Recently, from the viewpoint of reduction and recycle of waste for preventing environmental pollution, attempts are vigorously made to remove coating films in products disposed of (for example, metal materials and resin materials in automobiles and household appliances) by blasting treatment using the shot material to reuse them as raw materials. Therefore, various studies have been made on the shot material used in the blasting treatment (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-277123).
However, the blasting treatment for peeling the coating films in waste requires a great amount of the shot material, and therefore poses problems of costs for the material of the shot itself and for treating the used shot material. In addition, the shot material used for an object of reusing waste becomes another waste and hence the used shot material must be treated, antistatic properties must be imparted to the shot material for preventing it from adhering to the materials peeled, and safety must be secured for preventing an occurrence of dust explosion, and these problems of treatments for the shot material are the big hurdle that should be overcome for putting the shot material into practical use.
In view of the above problems accompanying the current techniques, an object of the present invention is to provide a blasting method and a shot material, which are very practical both in the cost and the treatment performance.